The present invention relates to game articles in general. More particularly, it relates to a game article which has a plurality of movable elements which upon being moved by a user assume a certain desired orientation.
Game articles of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of the articles of this type is a RUBIK'S CUBE.RTM. which has a plurality of turnable elements arranged so that upon actuation by a user they can assume a desired orientation, for example all sides of the same color for sub-cubes of each side. While this game article is very popular, its playing capability is limited to a certain degree. Thus, it is desirable to provide other articles of this type, with different playing capabilities.